Rangers
Rangers Rangers (affectionately called "Ranger-babies" by leadership) are the heart and soul of the Rkade Souper Sweet Squad. They spearhead all the events, contests, art, shops, and lore of Rkadia. Some might say it's the easiest job, but in reality it's the toughest! Ranger Duties Rangers are not required to do the duties listed below, and are completely voluntary. However, any ranger seen performing duties on a consistent basis will be noticed and given ticket rewards per their squad leader. * Voting on trainee and fellow Ranger posts of good-deeds to award tickets. (Maximum of 7 tickets can be suggested except in special circumstances (that must be pre-approved by Moon City officials). * Participating in Ranger-designated contests and mega contests. * Furthering your career in Rkadia by applying to be a guard, a Moon City profession, or even a leader! * Helping trainees and non-posting members post their good-deeds. * Search for potential candidates who will be good to join the group. * Roleplay as your Ranger-Character in the group and various chats to further the lore of the land. * Participating in squad events (such as Pirate attacks and squad battles). Ranger Benefits Rangers are awarded the benefits listed below. However, these benefits can be placed on hold if the ranger is found to be inactive for an excessive (over 1 month) amount of time in their squad chat. Squad leaders will monitor and report inactive rangers.' ' * Eligible for a Ranger Badge * Vote on trainee and ranger posts. * Participate in ranger contest and events. * Receive a birthday banner on their birthday. * Access to the gear catalog. * Access to the Employment Specialist line. * Ability to volunteer for the support lines offered. * Power to carve their place and affect the entire lore of Rkadia. Rangers can additionally earn tickets. Tickets can be spent in the marketplace and are earned through good deeds, contests, or being awarded by a squad leader. Inactive Rangers The Rkade Souper Sweet Squad is a thriving community that depends on members being active and engaged. A squad can quickly fade away if even only 20% of their Rangers are inactive. What counts as an inactive Ranger? # Not posting in their squad chat in excess of 2 weeks, unless they have notified the squad that they will be away from facebook for that period. # Not reading the chat in excess of 2 weeks, unless they have notified the squad they will be away from facebook for that period. # Not posting or voting/commenting on a good deed on the main group page in excess of 3 months. # Not responding to squad leader private PMs or @tags in the group chat. # Not participating in squad events 4 times in a row. Important: Squad Leaders are responsible for monitoring and reporting inactive members. How can I be an active Ranger? 1. Post daily to your squad chat, even if it is a simple hello. 2. Engage with your squad leader and fellow Rangers in private messages to form a bond. 3. Participate in squad events , such as Pirate attacks. Process for Inactive Rangers As of 3/24/2018, the process for inactive Rangers shall be decided on a case by case basis of the Squad Leader in charge of the Ranger. As of 8/1/17, we are unable to allow squadless Rangers roam free in the land of Rkadia - as they could become a threat to national security. What is a squadless Ranger? A Ranger who is not in any squad chat in excess of 3 days, or a squad leader who wishes to not be associated with a squad at all. Please consider squad Zodiac (if it is not full), which houses inactive rangers.' ' Squadless Rangers Penalty List: 1. Can not vote on posts. 2. Can not spend tickets in the shop, gear catalog, or contests. 3. Can not enter contests, or participate in any ongoing event. 4. Receives a 30 ticket penalty that is taken from their tally after 48 hours of being squadless. Squadless Ranger Process: When a Ranger is found to be squadless, they will be contacted by a squad leader within 1 week and asked what squad they wish to be placed in. If there is an opening, we will place them there. If they state they will not join a squad, they will be asked to leave the group within 24 hours or decide otherwise. If they still state they will not be in a squad after that period - they will be removed from the group. They will be permanently blocked from all Rkade Soup projects (including animations, hyper-comics, or outside group events). Category:New Rangers Category:Ruby Guards Category:New Members Category:Squad Leaders Category:Crescent Lords Category:Rangers Category:Master List